


Friendly Picnic

by theaterkid821



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: You wear a cute outfit to a picnic with friends which leads to some confessions.





	Friendly Picnic

You look in your closet and try to figure out what to wear for the picnic with your friends later. You had no idea. Even worse, you didn’t know whether to dress casual or nice to impress your crush; Connor Murphy. You look in your shirt drawer and then it hits you. The perfect outfit. You take the lavender crop top out and put it on. It hugged your body in just the right way that made you look amazing. The real question was what to wear with it? you go back to your closet in hopes of finding something. Your eyes turn to a skirt you hadn’t worn in forever and you take it off its hanger. It was a black pleated A-line skirt. You put it on and look at yourself in the mirror. You looked pretty good if you had to say so yourself.   
A knock is heard at your front door and you quickly grab your phone. You open it to see Jared standing before you. “Hey, ready to go?”  
“Hell yeah. Where is everyone else?”  
“In the car. Come on. My mom let us borrow her minivan.” You nod and close the door behind you. Once you get in, you’re greeted by the greetings of Evan, Zoe, and Alana. But Connor doesn’t say anything. He just gives you a small smile. You give him a slight wave and hope he’ll give you one back, but he doesn’t.   
“Okay. Now that everyone’s here, let’s get this show on the road.”  
. . .  
The picnic was going well and now people were going somewhat separate ways. Evan and Zoe were walking around, him talking about the different trees. Jared and Alana were sitting on the blanket, arguing over something. So that just left you with Connor on a bench. He hadn’t said anything to you all afternoon and you were a little worried because of that. You look at him anxiously, “Con? You alright?”  
“What? Yeah, fine.” he dismisses you.  
“Just asking. You just seem a little on edge today.” You put your hand on his knee. “is everything alright?”  
He quickly moves your hand from his knee and puts a hand in front of his crotch. Why would he-oh.   
And then you see it.  
“Connor, have long have you been… I mean how…”  
“I’m sorry okay! It’s just…god the way you look in that outfit it just… it makes me wanna-”  
You cut him off with a kiss. He instantly kisses you back and takes your face into his large hands. His lips were soft and tasted of coffee and the sandwiches from earlier. You pull away and smirk slightly, “how about we go back to my house and take care of it?”


End file.
